


[PODFIC] off the narrative

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 3:19 to be exact, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Cheating, Download Available, F/M, Heartbreak, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic But Make It About Musicals, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020 Week 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Eliza burns the letters Alexander wrote her.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] off the narrative

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [off the narrative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622036) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Duration** : 3:19

 **Size** : 4.6MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream on Internet Archive:** [here](https://archive.org/details/off-the-narrative)

 **Download** **Available**

 **Music** : [Burn (Instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbWK_LPeow8)

 **Original Text** : [off the narrative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622036)

 **Author** : [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy)

 **Read by:** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)


End file.
